1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a stackable chair that also facilitates subtle multi-directional body positional and/or attitude adjustment by the user. More specifically, the invention provides in various embodiments a chair seat that is balanced and suspended upon shock absorbers that allow the chair seat to move with the user.
2. Description of Related Art